Hollows Hill
by Jamison D. R
Summary: A Grown up Chris, with his now 16 year old son, Josh live in the small town of Hollows Hill. With Chapman Prep and Chris' High end Restaurant, their life couldn't be more Charmed.
1. Chapman Prep

**Hollows Hill**

_(The Sequel to Incomplete)_

Chapter One – Chapman Preparatory

"Dad, We're going to be late!" Joshua said in his school Uniform. Josh with blazing green eyes, brown hair, and tall, stood in a blue blazer with a white shirt and tie under it. He had a more of a developed athletic body then most sixteen year olds his age, and a charming smile. On the left shoulder the name "Chapman" was in a coat of arms. Taking out his wallet making sure he had his school I.D. he put it back in his black pants.

"DAD!" Josh yelled.

"Okay, I am here." Chris said running down the stairs. Chris and Josh lived an old classic Victorian home in a small town of Hollows Hill in the State of Connecticut. Chris came running down in jeans, white shirt, and shoes. "You have everything?"

"Just except a ride." Josh replied.

"Okay, yeah you need that huh?" Chris said reaching the base of the stairs and grabbing a slim black leather jacket from the coat rack.

"Yes."

"Okay let's go." Chris said, they both walked into the entrance way of the house, Chris grabbed his Car keys, they walked out the front door. As he locked the door behind him, Josh was already waiting by their old black Chevrolet Truck.

"When are we getting rid of this thing?"

"What thing?" Chris said walking down the steps.

"This thing, the monster." He replied looking at the truck.

"This monster is our only source of transportation."

"Yeah, but it's filling the air with smog and carbon monoxide."

Chris pressed the button on the car keys and unlocked the Car, "Yeah well, I like it." He smiled at his son, putting on his sun glasses.

"Uh huh." Josh said getting in.

As they both got into the truck, Chris turned on it on, and they drove out of the drive way and into the small town's main road. As they pulled down the stone drive way they pulled into the street and down into town.  
"So you excited?" Chris asked his son, "New school, new friends, you're a sophomore! My little boy is growing up."  
Josh rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I am just glad to have tested out of High School, I can't stand people who are trying to hard to be someone their not."  
"Ahh, well you're going to see more of that in school." Chris said. "So what kind of classes are you taking this year?"  
"Uh," Josh said opening his jacket and taking out a small piece of paper which was his schedule. "Uh, English Literature, Algebra Two Honors, Chemistry, World Cultures, Football, Accounting, and Latin."  
"Latin! You're taking Latin. I thought you were taking Spanish."  
"No, Spanish is boring, I want something more fun."

"Uh huh." Chris replied looking at his son, "I swear only you can have fun looking in a book."  
"Oh no, don't put the smart ass on me again, if I recall you told me you were looking at IVY League as well, when you were my age."  
"Yeah I was." Chris replied.

The rest of the ride to Chapman Preparatory, they were debating the State of the Union address that was on TV the night before. Of Coarse, Josh had analyzed everything the president said and was always up to date on political events so he corrected his father on everything he tried to disapprove of the President.  
A few moments later, they pulled up to a big stone, wall with grand black iron gates with a big "C" in the middle of it. Chris drove into the driveway only to be stopped by a student with long red hair and pale white skin. She was obliviously a student, and not a friendly one at that.  
"Name of the Student please, NOW!" She snapped.  
"Okay, calmed down, Joshua Halliwell."  
"Halliwell, Halliwell," She said to herself looking down the list, "Found it, thank you. Please park and have you're papers ready. NOW MOVE!"   
"Okay," Chris said they drove more forward and parked in a parking spot. "We're here."  
"Yay." Josh said with a sarcastic tone. They both got out of the car, and looked up at the school. It was an old fashioned New England Style school, it had a tall bell tower in the front with the Chapman coat of arms hanging from the arches in the bell tower. There was also another building that laid below it, looked more like the front of a cathedral, and then it went to left, for about the length of a football field.   
"Big." Josh said.  
"Very big." Chris replied. The both of them walked to right below the bell tower to table with another blonde student who had a sign saying "Hall-Lee" on it. Chris signed Josh into Chapman. Josh took out his id, to show to the girl.   
"Okay, you're in. Here is your final schedule, and you're first class in the Labs, just go straight, and second hallway to your right. Have fun."  
"Thank you." Josh and Chris replied. As the both of them walked up the stone steps into the building, they walked through the large arched "old" looking doors and into the main building. They dropped their jaws at what they saw. To the main left were the offices, and two wings to the left, but in the middle of the building was a massive courtyard, with Spanish influences. They walked up to the courtyard, that had a bronzed man, standing above a fountain and a garden around the man. The garden was massive with every flower and color native to Connecticut. They saw a second floor that was above them, and students socializing.  
"I thought this was an in door school." Josh said, "Oh well."  
With that a bell echoed through out the halls, "We got to go." Josh said, he went to the second wing and it said in a silver sign "Science Laboratories."  
"Lab, 201A" Josh said looking at his schedule. Josh and Chris walked to the first room on his right. "Here it is." Josh then turned around and looked at his father.   
"Alright, so are you sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yeah, its fine, how bad can these spoiled rich brats be?" Josh said smiling.  
"Alright, I'll be here at 2:30." Chris replied.   
"Okay, Bye Dad!" Josh said walking in the room.


	2. The New Kid

Chapter Two – The New Kid

As Josh pushed opened the door, he saw the most bland chemistry laboratory he'd ever seen. He was expecting Chemical set ups and demonstrations ready to be shown and lectured on. But he saw eight tables, all with sinks in the middle, gas and air pumps, and four chairs around them. The tables were shaped like a "+". He already saw a few students sitting at seats around the room, he walked up to old man who he assumed to be the Professor.

"Hi." Josh said, smiling. The Professor looked at him and just stared. "Uh," Josh continued, "Do you need to sign this?"

"What is your name?" The man asked.  
"Josh, Joshua Halliwell."

"Well, Josh Joshua Halliwell, how much intelligence does it take to see that there is a sign in sheet and place to put your schedules in the table next to mine?" He barked.

Josh walked over to a smaller desk that was next to the Professors desk, and could have been easily missed. "Well if it was higher I would have seen it." Josh said.

"Mr. Halliwell," The Professor's head shot up, "Would you like to go see Headmaster Winston, cause I think there is a spot in the office for a smart ass like you."

Josh sighed and put his schedule down and signed a paper. He saw a table chart and looked for his name. He saw he was a table where no one else was assigned, he didn't feel like pushing the old mans buttons so he walked to his seat. As he walked over he noticed a few people watching him, and he put his book bag down and his notebook ready to take some notes.

"I haven't seen you around before." Said another boy coming over with shaggy brown hair but a polished uniform.

"I am new." Josh replied back, but he had an uneasy feeling about this kid.

"Ah, Where you from?"

"Haven High."

"A Public High School?" The boy said with disgust.

"Uh yeah, my name is Josh. What's-"

"Wannabe." The boy said walking off ignoring his gesture. Josh put his hand down and heard a few kids laughing, he didn't look but he was pretty sure it was at him. He heard a few taunts about a "High School Kid" and "The New Guy." The Bell rang and the Professor closed the door.

"Alright listen up children!" He barked, "This is Chemistry, I expect Superior effort and Zero tolerance for animals." He then sneered at Josh. "Any missing assignment will result in a swift and fast punishment from me. Homework is mandatory!" He said pounding his desk, "No excuses! I expect everyone has read Chapters 1 & 2?" He said looking around, everyone was shaking their head except Josh, "And those who didn't read it." He said looking at Josh, "Will need to realize that this school is for gift, and those who don't do the work, shouldn't be here. And probably cheated on the entrance exam." He then turned to the rest of the class, as everyone else was sniggering at Josh, "My name is Professor Rosald, and I don't care what you're names our. I am passing out the tests now. Silence!"

Fifty minutes later to Josh's relief the bell rang, and as he made his way to the door, many pushed him aside or said "Out of the way!" And yet he was last out. He walked out, keeping his head low and then someone tapped him on the shoulder. Josh turned and looked at a blonde boy about his height. He had longer blonde "surfer" hair, brown eyes, and a nice aura about him.

"Sorry about that kid, most of these kids are spoiled."

"Yeah, I figured." Josh said, he then walked on, not feeling sociable. But the boy walked up with him.

"Not everyone is like them, some people at this school give you a chance." He said.

"Well you guys have been real convincing about that." Josh said looking up, but not at the other boy.

"My name is Chad. Chad Winston." He said putting his hand out. Josh stopped, and looked at Chad for a few moments.

"My name is Joshua Halliwell." He shook his hand, it was warm; almost welcoming.

"Nice to meet you Josh."  
"Isn't Winston the name of the Headmaster."

"Yea, he's my dad. He's never home, and he's as shallow as the other teachers here."

"Ah, okay."

"What do you have next?"

Josh pulled his schedule out and looked, "Spanish."

"Oh, I have Calculus. But hey, maybe we'll meet up at lunch, me and few friends eat in the garden and leave our trash on the statue, you're welcome to join us."

"Thanks, I'll consider it."

"Awesome, I'll see you later then."

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!" Chat smiled and walked off toward the math building, Josh went the opposite direction towards the English & Foreign Language building.

Chris drove back into Hollows Hill, he looked around at the very small town. Living here, he didn't miss San Francisco, it was the escape from everything. No busy city life, cleaner air, the stars night were amazing. As he drove up to where he worked, the nationally acclaimed, _Spell Caster _restaurant, it was a white building, very contemporary, and had two large windows in the front with an old fashion duel French doors and a patio area on the outside, behind a gothic waist high railing. He parked his car around the back and walked in through the employee's entrance.

Once Chris walked through, he saw his blood, sweat, and hard work of six years. The _Spell Caster _Restaurant was the finest of Hollows Hill and the State of Connecticut. Nationally ranked in the top fifty restaurants in the country, the inside was more then he or anyone could have seen just from the outside. There were nearly one hundred tables with white table cloths, black iron chairs with white coition's, a bar laid in the middle of the restaurant with high stools made of steel, one side of the restaurant had second level that went about five feet above the floor, usually for private parties and meetings.

"Christopher," Said a Woman's voice coming from the kitchens behind him. He turned and saw a rather tall, woman with Reddish-Brown hair and deep brown eyes. His business Partner Nora. "Someone didn't place the order! We didn't get this morning's delivery didn't happen."

"Did you check our records? Cause I placed that order last night." Chris replied.

"Are you talking about the order still on the computer screen?" She snapped.   
"What?" Chris then walked passed Nora and pasted the kitchens and into the Office. It was a very comfortable office with two desks, and two computers. Chris went to his and saw the order for food was still pending to be sent.

"Oh man!" Chris said, he picked up the phone, "I'll call them and see if we can still get it, I'll pay for Rush Delivery. Can we get through Lunch?" He asked Nora.

"Yes,"

"Good. Mike, hey buddy!" Chris said into the phone, "Look, we have a dilemma, I was so busy to get out of here for my son last night, that I forgot to submit the order. Can I send it in and pay the rush charges? – I know it's an extra 30 - Yes I know that too. Look, I don't care, can I get it by 2pm? – Thank you Mike. See you this afternoon buddy." He hung up the phone, "We got it."

"Excellent." She said, "How is Josh?"

"He's good."

"First day jitters?"

"Yeah I could tell he was nervous." He replied.

In the bathroom, a man with blonde curly hair appeared. He had blue eyes, a very muscular body for a man in his mid thirties, and standing tall. Wyatt Halliwell, looked over the brim of the bathroom stall just to make sure no one was in there. He then walked out, and stood in his usual Ocean Blue button down shirt with a white undershirt, black dress pants with die and polished shoes and the Dior Sunglasses. Wyatt had finished his years at UC Berkeley and got his degree in Sports Medicine and now is in partnership with his own Sports Medical Firm for the Youth.

He walked out of the bathroom and into the restaurant. He still stood at amazement most times he came back at the _Spell Caster, _he whistled. He then heard two people talking as they walked out and he saw Chris and his business partner Nora.

"Baby brother!" Wyatt said, arms extended taking his sunglasses off.

"I have a phone call to make." Nora said before disappearing back into the kitchens.

"Wyatt!" Chris said walking up hugging him. "How are you?"

"I am good. How are you? How was everything this morning?"

"Everything went great. Josh and I had a debate on Presidential politics-".

"Do you always where this to work?" Wyatt asked looking at Chris in his jeans, sneakers, white shirt and leather jacket.

"Uh yeah, well its morning, we don't serve breakfast." Chris said

"Umm." Wyatt said, he then snapped his fingers and blast of magic Chris was wearing a polished suit and shoes, and sunglasses. "Hey! – Whoa." He said looking at himself in a mirror reflection from the bar, "Nice."

"That's more like it." Wyatt replied, "And you're clothes." He picked up a grocery paper bag, "Here you go."

'This is smooth, I like this." Chris said admiring his new suit.

"So, you and Josh had a debate this morning on politics? Can you imagine us at his age?" Wyatt said sitting at table.

"If I recall at sixteen you were a prideful jock and I was a new father."

"Ahh, the good ol' days."

"You, I guess." Chris replied, "Just playing, I miss those days."

"I bet you do, Waking up three to four times a night, to those pair of screaming lungs." Wyatt smiled.

"He did have a set of lungs that's the truth." Chris replied, taking his sunglasses off and sitting back. "I wanted to thank you so much again for paying for Chapman for Josh."

"Oh it's no problem. He's my nephew I got to spoil him."

Chris laughed. "How are you and Alicia doing? Am I going to see any nieces and nephews yet?"  
"Two! Both girls." Wyatt smiled, "that's one of the reasons I came here."

"Oh! How do you know?" Chris asked, "Wait – never mind, look who I am talking too."

Wyatt laughed.  
"How far long is she?"

"About three weeks." Wyatt replied. "We celebrated last night – and this morning."

Chris rolled his eyes. "Have you thought of any names?"  
"I want Bryn and Summer to be the names, but she's not sure yet."

"Cute names." Chris said.

"Cute? Wow." Wyatt replied.

"So what are you doing today?"

"Oh nothing much, I had a patient earlier this morning and then I came here to chill with you guys."

"Oh cool, cool."

"Hey I was wondering," Wyatt began, "Could I pick Josh up today?"

"Uh I promised him I'd be there, but you can come with."

"Awesome."

"Until then, you can help us in the back with stuff." Chris said getting up patting his brother on the back.

Josh left his English Literature Class, with the same reaction as in other classes.

"I expect all of you read? Cause I am passing out a test. I want Silence!" He must have left the most remarkable first impressions. Spanish and English were okay cause he reads a new book every few days and he's been studying Spanish since he was about seven years old. As he looked around for the lunch lines he saw them off to the side behind the Science buildings. He went the cart and was greeted with the first smile he'd seen all day.

"Hello dear," the brown hair lunch lady asked. "What can I get for you?"

"Just a turkey sandwich please and diet coke."

"Four dollars sweetie." She said. Josh reached into his wallet and gave her the money. Then as she put the sandwich and soda on the counter for him to take. "Take care!" She said.

Josh walked with his lunch and he looked around, he saw the brown hair kid from his Chemistry class and his gang of friends. They all looked at him, then they rushed into conversation and seconds later laughing. He walked into the gardens he saw when he first walked into Chapman Preparatory, and saw it was the place to be at lunch. He walked to the Bronze statue and sat on of benches he looked around for Chad. But he never came.


	3. Trickery at it's Best

(**Author's Note**: This Chapter is short, yet something you all wanted. Its short because I have a sneak preview of a new story that I would like opinions on . Thanks!)

Chapter Three – Trickery at its Best

The bell rang at Chapman, Josh sighed and ate the last bite of his sandwich, sitting on the stone bench by the bronze statue, he looked around, no sign of Chad. He stood up and threw the sandwich wrapper and empty soda bottle in the trash can. He looked around, he began to walk to his afternoon class, Spanish. As he walked through the Spanish arches and into the main courtyard of the school he was put back. The steps led down into a field that was the size of a football field. The field was craved by a stone pathway. In the middle of a path was a fountain, an Angel holding a harp, soaring into the sky, and between the paths were more stone benches and a tree in each section. The path lead off into four directions, each into the building.

Josh walked forward from the stone steps and into the English and Foreign Language buildings. He looked down on his schedule and saw he was in Room 503 LAN, he saw "LAN" obliviously meant language. He walked and before he walked into the building, he heard someone yell his name, he turned around and saw no one. He then walked more towards the building and then he heard it again, and this time it was closer, and before he turned, someone touched his shoulder. He saw an out of breath, Chad standing next to him.

"Hey!" Chad said, out of breath.

"Look, I got to get to class." Josh replied back.

"I am sorry, I got caught up in some shit, my friend was having some troubles."

"Okay." Josh replied, stopping at the stone steps.

"For real, I tried to come over. Even to bring you over to our group, I am really sorry."

"Its okay." Josh said, "I'll just see you tomorrow alright." With that Josh walked up to the stone steps into his Spanish class. As the day passed on, Josh finished out two hours of Spanish and then to World Cultures. As the final bell rang, he had never felt more relieved to hear something. He left the History wing, and to the front of the school. He looked around, and he didn't see his father anywhere. He saw many of the students walking up to Lexus', Mercedes, and BMW's, and it made him almost jealous that he didn't have one.

"Oh come on! Where are you?" Josh moaned. Then everything around him froze in time. Even the birds above froze.

"Right Here." Chris said behind Josh, as his son turned, Josh saw his father and uncle standing there. Josh smiled, and hugged his father and sighed. "Well hello! You okay?"

"I am better now, Whoa!" His son replied looking at his fathers, suit that Wyatt conjured earlier, "Where did you get this from?"

"Me!" Wyatt said proud fully, "I think he looks very professional, especially the sunglasses – hey where are they?"

"Uh, not now." Chris replied embarrassed.

"Oh come on, let me see!" Josh said.

Chris sighed, and pulled the glasses out of his pocket and put them on.

"Very nice." Josh said, "I like those a lot!"

"Thank you, you see this kid has Style!"

"And I don't?" Chris replied.

"No you do, but he and I are on the same wave length."

"Can we just get out of here." Josh said, "Did you orb?"

"Yep." Wyatt said.

"Oh its good to see you. It really is." He said giving Wyatt a Half hug. Josh having his arm around his uncle and the other on his father, they orbed away. And once the orbs were gone, time unfroze.

They all orbed into Spell Caster, the same way Chris and Wyatt orbed onto Chapman. Time unfroze, as they all appeared in Chris' office. Then Josh put his bag down and sat down on his father's desk chair. He sighed in relief. "I hate first days." He said, putting his head back and closing his eyes.

"What? Why?" Chris asked him, before Wyatt could, "In my Chemistry class, they had a test, the first day! On Chapters 1 and 2, and there is another test on Chapter 3 tomorrow."

"Well that's only three Chapters not so bad." Wyatt said

"The smallest Chapter is fourteen pages!" Josh stated, "And then we had a test on the first half of Cry, the Beloved Country  and fifty vocabulary words, and then Algebra was just notes, thank god! Spanish wasn't so bad, just copying phrases off the board, and World Cultures, another test! I have to review section one tonight. I swear this is like College."

"Ouch." Wyatt said.

"I am sorry, you can have my office to work if you want." Chris said.

"Naw, I would rather work at home. Can one of you take me home?" Josh said, sounding almost defeated.

"New Schools are tough." Chris said, "You knew this coming into it."

"Yeah I know." Josh replied.

"It is the best Preparatory school on the East coast."

"I know. Can I just go back to regular high school."

"Hell no." Wyatt said, "It's only been one day, and you're not giving up this easily. And haven't you developed any teleportation powers yet?"

Chris looked up, the office door was open and he gave Wyatt a evil look. He flicked his fingers and the door closed. Josh smiled. "No."

"You have Phoenix, Witch, and Whitelighter in you and no teleportation?"

"Nope, sadly. All I have is Telekinetic – Pyrokinesis that's about it."

"Can you create fire yet?" Wyatt asked

"No, just reproduce it. Why you asking? I am not worried about my powers."

"No it's just thinking cause when Chris was your age he already had his telekinetic powers developed."

"Maybe he's just lucky." Josh said, "I'll be right back." He got up and left the office, closing the door behind him.

Chris walked over and sat on his desk, and Wyatt stood cross armed, leaning on one leg. "Why hasn't his powers developed more? He should be one powerful kid." Wyatt asked.

"I don't know." Chris replied, "I've been waiting for weeks now. Nothing."

"I could get a Power Broker."

"Hell No! Look Josh is hip deep in School Work, and he's not that interested in his powers, - in fact I don't recall him ever being interested. He's always working."

"Maybe that's his problem, he's always working. He's not developing it much."

As Wyatt bid his brother farewell, he orbed Josh home. As he orbed back into the house, Wyatt whistled. "I like this."

"Thanks." Josh replied, putting his bag on the couch, before sitting down himself. He pulled off his tie and threw his blue blazer on the chair, and sat in his long sleeve white shirt. He unbuttoned the top few buttons, and then Wyatt stood next to him.

"Josh, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Josh replied, has he head was laying back, eyes closed.

"Do you want more powers?"

Josh lifted his head, and looked at his uncle. "Uh, I don't know. I am not really big on big magic, except the whole orbing from place to place."

"Well, you could have that, if you developed your powers more."

"Maybe, I guess."

"I could give you some powers." Wyatt said, pulling a ball of white light from his palm. "It's my orbing power."

"What?" Josh said, "No. You need to get home."

"I have shimmering, look it's okay."

"No thank you. I want to earn my powers, develop em."

"You sounded just like you're grandmother right there." Wyatt said. Josh smiled. "Well I got to go kid, prepare for you're new cousins."

"Cousins?" Josh said surprised.

"Peace out."

As the week rolled on, Josh got more a custom to, his new school, and the massive work load. Chad lived up to his word and Josh soon became friends with his group of what Josh referred to as "Preppy Crowd." Allyse, Chad, London, Destiny, and Ashely, made up Chad's group. They were all very accepting of Josh, Allyse is the fun, spunky one, London was the very laid, back, handsome shy guy, Destiny was the all American blonde hair girl, and Ashely was the surfer dude. Josh, who always had a itch for Football, had to end up dropping it because of the massive workload, and thought about joining the Volleyball team later in the year.

Josh managed to win over one of his teachers, Professor Binns, his English teacher, with his six page essay on what is the "American Dream and how we live it." He was still taunted by his Chemistry Professor, and sat at the back of the class, but he had fun drawing stupid mindless pictures of him during class. But as the week went on, Josh became ill. He still went to school, against his fathers wishes to try and not fall behind.

"You have a high temp!" Chris said one morning.

Josh was putting on his shirt, over his white under shirt. His eyes were swollen and dark circles around them. His nose was dripping of mucus, and his voice was fading.

"I'll be fine." He replied in almost a whisper.

"No. You're staying home today." Chris demanded.

"I have to go."

"I will call you're professors and get the work."

"But I need the notes."

"Then I will have the teacher fax or email them to me. You're staying home!"

"Okay fine, I am staying." Josh said going to his bed and laying down. Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Huh?"

"I'll stay home." Josh said laying on his stomach.

"Never in your life, have you given up that easily."

"Well first time for everything." His voice was now cracking, "Now go away."

"I'll bring home some soup at lunch." Chris said, he walked over and kissed his son on the forehead, then he put his hand on his son's face. "You're really burning up." Chris gave Josh some Tylenol to reduce the fever and some allergy medicine to help clear up his sinus'.

"I'll be home at lunch to catch up on you." Chris said, orbing out. Josh waited until the orbs had cleared the room. He then grabbed his bag, and his chemistry book. He pulled out a piece of paper from in between the mattress, and looked at it. On it was a spell he wrote, a few days before, just in case his father wouldn't let him go to school.

"I hope this works." He said, then he read the spell. "I call upon the ancient power, take me to school, at Chapman's Memorial Tower." He looked around him, and fire circled him, and then towered above him. For a second he thought he was going to burn, but then the fire fell, and he was standing in the bell tower of Chapman Preparatory.

As Josh sat in his English Literature class, over the loud speakers which the daily announcements were made from the Headmaster's Secretary, he heard his name being called. He was demanded in the Attendance office, at once. Feeling very drowsey and light headed, he got up and walked through the giant courtyard of the stoned angel and into the Admissions building, but before he walked up the steps he saw his father knelling against the wall. He was not happy.

"He's here, thank you." Chris said to the Attendance Lady through the door. As Josh walked up, he figured he was going home. Chris just said _Come on,_ to his son and they bothed walked off campus. They arrived in their black truck, and when he closed the doors, Chris vented his anger.

"What has gotten into you?" He asked backing out of the parking space.

"You don't understand, I had to come."

"And risk getting more sick?"

"I was drinking water all day."

"Josh, that is no excuse."

"Please don't yell, I am not feeling good." Josh said putting his head in his hand, with his elbow leaning on the door.

"Then maybe you shouldn't have gone to school." Chris said, trying not to get to angry with his son. "You understand Josh?" He looked forward, waiting for an answer. But he didn't get one. "Josh." He said, when he looked over he saw Josh passed out, hanging limp over his seatbelt. Chris stopped the car. He then shook his son.

"Josh!" He said, he pulled his head back, and saw Josh's face was dripping with sweat. "Oh my god! Hold on, we're going to a hospital." And Chris drove off, at high speed, nearly missing a car.


	4. The Phoenix Knight

(**Author's Note**: This a short chapter, yet very detailed)

Chapter Four – The Phoenix Knight

It was a place only phoenix's go. It was a dead place, of no human life or any life known to this world; it was beyond. The skies were constantly haunted by dark grey clouds, sometimes silvers or small patches of Red sky shown through, but never really. At one end of the valley were twin peaks, and a cliff. On the side of the cliff, an old tree, the color of Ash clung to the cliff, its roots were exposed. The entire tree was dead. Below the cliff, was a mass valley it was a mass delta of many rivers and banks, and running through it was magma. The Delta ran far into the opposite end of the valley where an endless range of Mountains laid.

Josh was falling down a steep incline, a mountain. His skin was being ripped and sliced open by jagged rocks and stones. He didn't see much, everything was swirling around, rolling, and then his head smacked against a boulder and he laid on the ground. At the base of the mountain, he was out cold.

"Hold on buddy!" Chris said, speeding through traffic. As he pulled up into the Hospital drive way, he parked behind another vehicle, then Josh's body seized, and his eyes shot open. Josh, wanted to scream, he was in pain, his eyes were frozen open. Chris saw cuts and bruises appearing on his sons body, and then his body jerked, and his moved to one side; Josh fell forward. Chris didn't know whether to panic or get his son into the hospital.

Josh laid on top of the cliff, the last hit did bad damage, a gash was in his forehead, and pouring blood onto his face. He moved his body onto his back, and moaned in pain.

Chris unbuckled his seat belt, and un did Josh's pushing his body back into the seat, he saw something that made his heart stop. A gash was in his son's forehead, and dripping blood fast.  
"Oh god." He gripped his son's shoulder, and screamed for his brother, "WYATT!" And orbed away, Chris orbed his son's body into their home in Hollows Hill. Josh's eyes were still frozen open and his body still seamed paralyzed. "WYATT!" Chris screamed, he ran for a towel.

Josh looked up at the cold looking sky above. "Where am I?" As he sat up, he winced at his battered body. He looked around, and saw a cliff not four feet from him. He looked around, his one leg was broken he was sure of it. He saw the boulder, with a splash of blood on one corner, he slowly crawled over to it. He grabbed, the boulder, and then he screamed in pain, he looked down at his leg, his pants were ripped. The pain surged through again, and he screamed.

Chris, saw blood from his son's leg, he ripped the pant leg open, and as he pressed on the wound to stop the bleeding, his son screamed out in pain. Chris stopped, but as he lifted the towel, he saw a broken white bone that was pushed through flesh. Chris almost got sick.

Josh's eyes were watering, the pain was blinding white hot, he couldn't take much more. As he pushed his body up on the bolder, he used his remaining leg to support him. He then finally began to look around at his surroundings. Where he was, he didn't know. What he was doing there, he didn't know. He turned his head, and looked up at the mountain from which he fell from. The mountain was taller then any he had ever seen. The mountain disappeared into the clouds. He turned, and something his neck, snapped, he moaned, and put his had to it. Nothing broken. He finally then took around his surroundings, he saw the dead tree, the cliff, the valley, the mountains off in the distance.

"DAD!"

Josh screamed for his father in the paralyzing state he was in. Chris knelled down next to his head, Chris had never been more scared in his life. "WYATT! JOSH IS DYING!" Instantly, Wyatt orbed in standing in his traditional Blue button down shirt and black pants and polished shoes; he looked down at the scene. Blood was coming from Josh's left leg, his arms, face, under his shirt, and head. He looked at Chris would was terrified white.  
"What the hell happened?" Wyatt yelled.

"I have no idea." Chris said, "He passed out in the car, and then he started having some sort of an attack, and his skin was slicing open. He's dying."

Wyatt then fell to his knees put his hands over his nephew, healing him.

Josh felt warmth over him, something inside of him was healing, but before he knew it something knocked him over the head hard and he was face down in the dirt. He couldn't take much more of this, he looked turned his head, and saw a red bird sitting on the tree. The bird was beautiful, it had red and orange feathers, it was massive as well. The size of very large eagle. The bird, looked at Josh with its' catlike yellow eyes. A Phoenix.

Wyatt's healing wasn't working and he was thrown back into the doors.  
"WYATT!" Chris yelled, Wyatt got up, shaking his head.

Josh didn't dare move, he and the bird looked at each other for a long time, then he moved, and bird screamed into the heavens. Its screaming exploded Josh's ear drums, blood shot from one ear, and he was deaf in one side, then the screaming was turning into singing. The sounds of an almost opera like singer, male, then the bird flew from the tree, and extended its wings and in a blaze of fire, grew. The bird transformed into a very tall man right before his eyes. The man had brown skin, seven feet tall, a very muscular body, a red vest, leather pants, no shoes. His mask was the phoenix's head, and the wings were armor along his entire arms and back. But what made this more horrifying, is that the man had the eyes of the Phoenix.

Josh screamed, turning over, pushing himself back with his one leg. The Phoenix Knight extended his arm and opened his hand, in a line of fire, a staff appeared, at least eight feet long. It had feathers at the top, and ribbons and leather bands. The Knight looked upon Josh was hate and distrust. The Knight swung his staff as if he was hitting Josh, and Josh's body jerked and slammed into the bolder, breaking his upper arm (Funny) bone; he screamed in pain. The Knight swung again, and slammed into a rock face parallel to the knight. He motioned his hand, and Josh's body was now upright and pinned against the wall.

As Josh looked into the man, he swore the cat eyes were glowing, then he screamed again in pain, he was slowly being pushed up the jagged rock face, the his back, and legs were being ripped open, a trail of blood followed where Josh was pushed up. The Knight jumped into the air, and flew up twenty feet, and with his staff smacked Josh across the face with his staff and he fell to the ground again. The Phoenix Knight then landed not ten feet from him. He looked at Josh, as if he was prize was won.

"Stop." Josh pleaded, "Please." The Knight jerked his palm out, the Josh flew back right into the rock face. Josh could taste blood in his mouth, and smell it in nose. Deaf in one ear, the Phoenix Knight flew up into the sky and vanished. Josh was still pinned to the wall, he didn't know how. He then began to cry. "Help me." He said. Then instantly the Phoenix Knight appeared, and grabbed Josh's face. Josh was horrified he looked into the knight's cat eyes, they seem to cut right through his soul. The Knight then took his other hand, and pulled his hair, Josh moaned in pain. The knight then began to examine Josh. He grunted, and ripped off Josh's blue blazer and shirt and tie, and threw them over the cliff. Josh watched as the clothes were incinerated in mid air. It seemed that the lava made the air over it, like an oven.

Chris backed away, as heat came from Josh's body, and his clothes burned off him. And he laid half naked in the entrance way.

The Knight, felt around Josh's muscular chest, it was torn and shredded by cuts. The Knight touched the skin around his belly button, the touch was now feeling hot and burning. Then the Knight was going lower.

"NO!" Josh said. He was then punched across the face, Josh felt the piercing stare of the Phoenix Knight. The Knight then moved his body around, and his chest and stomach were being pressed against the razor sharp rock. Josh, wanted to cry out, but he thought at best not too. The Knight's burning finger tips were now going down and around his back, it felt hundred times worse, for the burning was on open flesh and blood. Then, the Phoenix Knight, opened his palm, and a fire appeared. Josh felt heat, but he thought it was the fingers and then the Knight smacked Josh in the back, and burned his flesh. Josh was now screaming louder then over, the smell of burning flesh filled Josh's nostrils.

In the entrance hall of Chris' home, Josh screamed, Chris had never heard his son scream so loud in his life. He smelled burning flesh, and Chris moved his son's body over. And Wyatt and Chris watched in horror as a spot in the exact middle of his back was being burned. But slowly it appeared to be a marker.

As the Phoenix Knight pulled his hand away, the still sizzling skin, left the mark of the Phoenix. The Phoenix Knight stood back, and realized Josh from his spell. Josh fell back, and his body turned and he landed on his side, on his broken arm. The pain through Josh was so blinding white hot, it didn't matter where it hurt. He ached his neck up to see the Phoenix Knight, and as he did, the Knight looked back down at Josh. With the same stare, then the Knight flicked his hand and a bullet of Fire flew from his hand and hit Josh's pants. He was on fire!

The Phoenix Knight, jumped into the sky, only to vanish from sight. Quickly the fire spread burning Josh all over, his pants were quickly on fire, and then his skin engulfed in flames in a matter of seconds. He screamed in pain.

Wyatt pulled Chris away from Josh's burning body, Josh screamed for mercy, he screamed in pain, he screamed for his father. Chris's eyes and Wyatt's had tears in them, Wyatt realized this was Phoenix fire from the marker it left on his back, Water was no use on it. And then Josh's body exploded in both realms at the same time. All was left was Ash.

"NO!" Chris screamed. He went to the ash, and nothing was left. Then someone appeared in the house. She shimmered in. She looked down at the sight and saw Chris on his knees and Wyatt in shock.

"Oh don't cry, this is a good thing." She smiled.


	5. Rebirth

Chapter Five – Rebirth

Chris and Wyatt both looked in the direction of the woman who just shimmered into the New England Manor. She stood in her white medical coat, and black heels. Chris shot into the air, not believing she was here, not after last time. Wyatt stood up, forming an energy ball in his hand, he was guessing why she was here too; he could feel the anger coming from his brother.

"Bianca." Chris gritted, "You've got some nerve."

"Oh Please Christopher." Bianca replied. "And Wyatt, put those down before you hurt someone."

"What do you want?" Chris asked

"To see my son."

"You haven't seen him in nearly ten years. What makes you think you can see him now?"

"Cause I can, look can we leave the past behind us." Bianca said walking up to Chris.

"No!" Chris said stepping in her way. "You can't. You can leave."

"I am not leaving." She said coldly.

"Wanna bet?" Wyatt said, "Leave, or I'll make you."

"Oh please Wyatt, don't say big words you don't understand." Bianca snapped. "Besides Josh is in-" Before she could finish, a cry swept through the house. Bianca recognized it easily as a Phoenix cry, Josh had passed the test. She looked down at the ashes, they begin to glow red, fire. Fire erupted from the ashes. Chris and Wyatt stepped back.

A wall of fire erupted from the fine line of ashes, on the ground, it was a cyclone of spinning fire. The cry of the Phoenix swept through the house again, a large very warm wind picked up in the house. The cyclone of spinning fire, began to take shape into something more, a bird of fire. A Phoenix. The wings were long, each wing was at least five feet long, and the head of the phoenix bent down because the ceiling was too low, its yellow golden eyes had a black slit in them. The Cats eye.

Bianca looked up, it was the most beautiful thing she ever saw, she was so proud. Wyatt looked up in half shock and half amazement, the Phoenix was very beautiful. Chris looked up and wished that somewhere in there was Josh. The Bird looked at everyone in the hall of the Connecticut home. It looked at Bianca and then very quickly, it moved it's direction to Wyatt. It looked at Wyatt, and clicked its beak, letting out a piercing Cry. And then Chris, the eyes of the Phoenix widened when it saw Chris, a joyous look. The wings of the Phoenix clasped around Chris, Wyatt was scared Chris would catch fire. Chris however wasn't scared, he knew his son was in there somewhere, he had to be. The Wings were completely around Chris, they gave off no heat, but he didn't dare touch them; he didn't want to test it.

The bird then began to grow smaller, its head was up right, Chris felt hands and arms around his neck. The body of a young man was taking shape, Chris looked around him, it was Josh. He was thanking god, and then the fire began to retract to the head, and then Josh's face appeared. He looked like he was still in the some trance, and then his body fell limp and hung on Chris. The Father wrapped his arms around his sons naked muscular body. But as Chris did that, the skin was extremely warm, he felt like he was holding a very large cup of fresh hot coffee. Chris fell to the ground with Josh in his arms. Chris resting on his knees, he was holding Josh's head up with his arm, as he did when he was a baby. Josh's face and forehead was drenched in sweat, and he seemed to be sleeping; but fading in and out. Wyatt brought over a blanket to cover Josh's nude body, Bianca smiled.

"He passed." She smiled.

"Passed what?" Chris said, "And how can it possibly be good. He nearly died."

"Well that was the point." She replied, "He had to be killed, he did die."

"Just leave!" Wyatt said, "We've got this under control."

"Uh no you don't, you see he may have passed the test, but now he has to receive his powers." She said, "You're in for a long one."

"Explain!" Chris snapped.  
"You see," Bianca began, as she kneeled on the arm of a chair, "A Phoenix power only belongs to woman, and only woman were able to take it; when given to men, they nearly die."  
"What?" Chris asked, Josh turned and moaned in his arms.

"Men, have to prove themselves. Just because the have Phoenix blood, doesn't mean that they automatically receive their powers, in fact the only powers he has had where the ones you gave him. You gave him the mind part of it, and I enhanced it with fire, but since he's only quarter Witch the power was very weak."

"So he's now finally getting his Phoenix Powers?" Wyatt asked.

"Yes." Bianca replied, "When men in our society have reached the middle stages of what is called Puberty they have to prove themselves in order to get their powers. Just another basic building block of our world."

"So what's next?" Chris asked.

"He's going to burn again, but this time, it will come from inside him. He has been blessed by the Phoenix Knight, which means he passed the test. He burned his soul and-"

"What do you mean burned his soul!" Chris yelled.

"Look on his chest, notice how the mark is there; in the Phoenix battle grounds he burned his back, I am not sure if you saw his burning."

"We did." Wyatt and Chris both said.  
"Well then, the burn had to pass through his body, soul, and heart for the purification to be complete." She paused and looked at Josh who was still sweating in Chris' arms. "The next part of it, will be harder, since he's only half phoenix, he won't feel the full effect, but just know, only love's true form can stop his hell." She then looked at Chris in the eye, with a sympathy look. "I'll be watching." And she shimmered out.

Wyatt was glad to see her leave, Chris felt his son's warm body in his arms. There were no injuries to his body, he looked like he did before. Josh felt warm, more warm then he ever had before, this was worse then he had Ammonia when he was six. Wyatt knelt down by Josh, and for the first time in a long time, Wyatt felt helpless. Chris felt Josh's body shift, and Josh opened his eyes.

His vision was faded and out of focus. He looked around, he couldn't make anything out.

"Dad." He said.

"I am right here buddy." Chris said taking his hand, but as Chris took his weak limp hand, he was burned. Chris screamed in pain. "Damnit!"

"What happened?" Wyatt said.

"His hands are burning hot, like fire." Chris replied.

"Dad."

"Josh I am here."

"Help me. I am so hot."

"I am here, I am here." Chris replied, "Wyatt help me get him to the shower."

"Water, are you sure?" Wyatt asked, "Phoenix fire cannot be put out by water."

"No water." Josh murmured, with his eyes now closed, "I am so hot. Help me."

"We have to try." Chris said, "Help me." As Chris lifted Josh under one arm, Wyatt took the other, but then they saw in their horror, the blanket burning off Josh's body. Josh moaned again, the moan of pain. Chris and Wyatt took Josh's very warm nude body running through the family room, and into the bathroom by the stair way. The put Josh's body into the shower, and Chris turned on the water to cold. Lifting his son's body up, the water poured on them. Josh stopped moan, and seemed to be at peace. Wyatt took a towel from the sink and got it wet with water, cold water. He rung it out and placed it on Josh's face.

Josh was conscious enough to feel the divine joy of the cold water on his very warm body, it was brought him peace and relaxation. Then the water was killing him, it hurt him. He screamed.  
"WHAT!" Chris said.

The water felt like a hundred needles piercing his skin, it was tortuous and painful. "STOP!" He pleaded, "WATER-STOP!" Chris shot his hand forward using his telekinetic powers, the water shut off. Josh shot up from his fathers grip and was in a fetal position in the shower. He was crying. Chris stood up, soaking wet with water, he looked at his son.

"What is this?" Chris asked Wyatt, "This is almost unreal."

"I know. I have heard nothing about this."

"Go find Bianca, bring her back here-" Chris' voice was drowned out by screaming. Josh tried to get up, but his insides were burning. It was like someone set fire to his organs, he cried out in pain. "HELP ME!" He said. Chris went over to Josh, but as he touched him, Chris burned his hand yet again.

"He's as hot as fire." Chris shouted to his brother.

"Oh god." Josh yelled, Some one help me!" He was now on his knees, the burning was now fading away, and he was beginning to feel almost normal. He cried into his knees.

"Dad!" He yelled.

"I am here, I am." Chris knelling down by his son, afraid to touch him.

"What's going on?" Josh asked, he looked up for the first time and looked his father in the eye. "What's happening to me?"

Chris hadn't seen his son cry since he broke his arm when he was eight. It always secretly killed him to see him in such pain. "You're getting your powers." He said to his son, he couldn't think of any other answer.

"Oh god." Josh said putting his head to his knees, "I don't want them. I don't want them!" He sobbed, then the burning again through his body. He screamed in pain. Chris turned to Wyatt, "DON'T JUST STAND THERE! FIND HER!"

Wyatt orbed out instantly. Chris turned his attention to Josh, his body was getting red, burning hot. He looked up, trying to keep a strong face, but tears kept falling.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy." A 3 year old Josh said walking up to Chris.  
It was San Francisco, and a 20 year old Chris Halliwell, was celebrating his birthday with family friends. He looked at his 3 year old son, bringing him a painting. Josh had curly brown hair, and a Sponge Bob shirt and kaki shorts on. "I made this for you." He said. Chris knelled down and took the painting as he looked at the still drying painting. It was just circles of colored paint.

"This is you." Josh said, pointing to a small circle of yellow paint above a big circle of pink paint. "And this is me." He said pointing to a circle of Green paint above red paint.

"Thank you." Chris replied, "I love it." He kissed his son on the cheek, and Josh slapped Chris with his hand full of blue paint, and he laughed. Chris was shocked at what Josh did, but he laughed.

"You're going to play like that huh?" Chris said, he put the painting down, and took this son, and tickled him. "Well I got a tickle monster." Josh screamed, and laughed. "NO FAIR!" He said through his laughter.

As Chris brought himself out of the memory, he remembered how happy of a child Josh was, now the laughter and joys were only a memory. Josh was looked up at his father, he took his hands hiding his nudity. Then he screamed again, but this time, his scream was so loud and high he burst into flames, Chris was paralyzed at the scene. His son wasn't turning to ashes, it just burned him. The flames vanished after a very long thirty seconds. Josh then broke down again. "Help me." He murmured.

"WYATT WHERE ARE YOU?" Chris yelled, Chris walked forward he slightly, touched his sons' skin, it was burning red hot.

"Daddy." Josh said. Chris looked, he hadn't heard, "Daddy" in years. "Help me please." Chris couldn't take it, so gritting his teeth, Chris wrapped his arms around his son, he could feel his flesh burning. And they vanished in orbs.

Then they both dropped into snow, and Chris let go of his son, he dove into the snow, his skin was burning. He could hear Josh's cries and sobs in the snow. He looked up and saw Josh, kneeling towards him, he was trying to do the same thing his father was, burying himself in the snow. Josh felt his body temperature finally going down. He looked up into the sky and saw the dark black clouds, they where both in the middle of a blizzard. Josh extended his arm, and opened his hand. He looked at this father, has Chris sunk his arms and hands in snow, waiting for the pain of his burns to go away.

"Dad." Josh said, extending his arm. He looked at his father and then Chris looked up and smiled, the snow seemed to slow down. And, Chris looked at this son laying in the snow, slowly dying inside. He looked and Josh, his body still steaming in the snow. It was something he knew Josh was hurting inside, but he looked like he had accepted what was going to happen. He was to die.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell." Said the man over the podium. Chris in his cap and gown (Graduation) walked up onto the stage, and took his diploma in his right hand and shook the mans hand. Chris walked across stage, and saw his young son, Wyatt, and Parents sitting the audience. He faced them and moved his tassel from left to right, and his family clapped and smiled. Josh was clapping and jumping up and down, Piper had tears in her eyes, and so did Wyatt. Chris had to blink his eyes to make sure he was looking at Wyatt right, Wyatt crying.

Chris looked up, as Josh screamed he was breathed in flame again. Chris shot up, he was weak, but he got on his knees, then the flames went out. Josh was crying again.  
"I can't do this. I can't do this." He laid in the snow.

Then Chris remembered what Bianca said "Only loves true form will stop this hell." Chris looked at Josh, he didn't know what love's true form was, but he knew he wasn't going to let Josh die. He took Josh's hand and lifted him up, his skin was still burning hot. He hugged his son like he never had before.

"We're going to get through this." Chris said, "I love you Joshua!" He said, fire began to fill around Josh again, Chris still held on, if Josh was going to die he was going to die with him. "I Love you Josh, I always will. Hold it out fight it."

Josh screamed as the fire now hotter and brighter then ever engulfed himself and his father. Chris gritted his teeth, "I LOVE YOU!" The fire melted all the snow with in ten feet of them, and then they were completely trapped within in the flame.


	6. The Bonds of Family

Chapter Six – The Bonds of Family

Fire roared past there ears, Chris gripped onto Josh's body, has his burned. Josh screamed in pain, as Chris gritted his teeth, as the pain burned his skin; his clothes were incinerated within seconds. "I love you." Chris gritted, his teeth, "I always will." Then Chris feel limp. Josh was too much in feeling the pain, he didn't notice his fathers body become motionless; the fire then increased in heat and height. The fire raised high above him, burning Josh like never before. He screamed in pain, his fathers body fell off him; and he was now on all fours screaming into the snow. The Blizzard kick up strength and blew harder, the cold wind was piercing knifes on Josh's body. The storm clouds above opened up, showing through the sky above, it was blood red, and not sky blue. The fire, grew hotter and higher, through the clouds, and then something jerked Josh's body vertical, and he was no longer screaming, but looking at the fire. He was now completely swallowed in flame, he put his hand up and watched it danced on his hands and body. Then an orb of red light, came from through the sky and it swirled around the towering fire and then down into Josh. Josh watched the orb hover in front of him outside the fire, he looked and saw his reflection. His eyes were glowing red and yellow, the color of fire, and then without warning the orb slammed into his chest knocking him out, knocking him out of the fire.

Josh opened his eyes, for the first time in days he wasn't hot, but freezing cold. It felt like the snow had completely frozen the back side of his entire body. The blizzard was still going strong, and he was at a blank for who he was or where he was for a moment. He heard someone coming, he shot up, and then he noticed he was still completely naked. He used his hands to cover his nudity, and he looked to his father. He was unburned, amazingly, but too was nude. Josh found this almost somewhat distributing, he crawled over, and pushed his fathers shoulder.

"Dad, come on. You need to orb me home." He said. His father was motionless. "Dad, wake up." But nothing. Josh lifted his eye lids, his eyes were grey, then he felt his pulse, nothing. "NO!" He moaned, he pushed fathers body, nothing happened.

"Oh god, please. No, don't be dead." He looked at his father limb body, and tears clouded his eyes. "NO!" He screamed. He bent over into himself and cried. His father, his best friend, his whole world was now gone. "No!" He yelled, pounding his fist on his fathers chest. "You're not dead! You hear me!" He pounded his chest, "YOU'RE NOT DEAD!" He screamed, by this point his voice was getting horsed and tired. "Please wake up!" He pounded again, "Wake up." Before he knew it, a flash of white light, and thick warm jackets and clothes appeared on Josh and Chris' limp body.

"I forgot how hard it is to find Chris." Wyatt said orbing in. Then he looked down and saw his nephew crying into his baby brothers chest. He walked over and knelt down. Josh looked up, his face was soaked with tears, "He can't be dead!" he cried to Wyatt, "I need him, I am nothing without him."

Wyatt was speechless, he was at a loss for words. He touched Chris' limp hand and for one of the few times in his life, he was pulled into a premonition…

…_Chris watched as Josh screamed from the heat, Then he hugged Josh.  
"I love you!" The flames engulfed them, and then Chris falling from the fire…_

Wyatt opened his eyes, he was near crying himself. His brother was dead, he could nothing about it. He watched helplessly, as his nephew pounded his brother's chest. But he did not forget the fact that Chris died of the love for his son, he remembered then what Bianca had said before she left, _"Only love's true form will save him from this hell." _Was that loving someone so much they risked their own life for it?

"Wake up!" he yelled, "Wake up." He stopped, with his fist on his father's chest. "I need you please wake up, please."

"Daddy!" Cried an eight year old Josh, "Owwie! Daddy!" Josh cried. He was sitting in their back yard, when a young Chris came running.

"Hey, buddy. What happened?" He said running to Josh on the ground.

"My arm, its broken! It's Broken!"

"What happened?"

"I was swinging and then I jump and then I fall and then I hurt! It's hurt Daddy!" He cried. Chris lifted his son onto his feet, and then hugged him. "Its okay buddy, we'll get you to a hospital, come on."

Then Josh's memory was then blinded by fire, and heat, and then he heard his father's last words echo through out his mind, "I love you, I always will."

Josh was pulled back into reality, and he felt his uncle knelling next to him, touching his shoulders. Josh had a hand over his face, as he cried into it.

"Come on Josh, we'll take him home." Wyatt said pulling him back, as he fought his own tears.

"NO!" Josh said pushing forward away from his uncles grip. "Wake up Dad, please. I love you." But then nothing, Josh pushed his forehead against his fathers, and cried. Tears fell from Josh's face and onto his father's body. "I love you so much. Please come back." Josh wiped the tears from his face with his hands, and then took his fathers hand, and sat on the ground sobbing, and before he knew it orbs filled all around him.

Josh opened his eyes, he looked around him, he was laying on his bed, back at his house. But it didn't matter, his father was dead. That's all he needed to know. He laid on his bed, exhausted, and defeated, for once in his life he had no answers. His life was school and books, that's all; it wasn't magic and it wasn't powers, now he had a new life set before him ready for him. He looked at his wall above his desk, on the other side of his room; it was his wall all decorated for Yale and the one next to it Princeton. What was the use now, his father was his drive for those dreams, and that's all what they were, dreams. He didn't noticed the two tears falling from his eyes, as they slipped onto the pillow. He turned onto his back, and looked at the ceiling above him, it had those little sticky glow in the dark stars that little kids love. He remembered how his father put them up for him when he was only nine years old.

"No!" Josh said watching his father put the stars up, "That's Orion's belt, I need it took look like this, the Virgo constellations."

"Okay, okay, hold on." Chris said looking at the paper which the stars were all on, and he made it. He arranged them accordingly. "How is that?"

"Great!" Josh replied, smiling, "Now, do the seven sisters and the bear!"

"Okay, what do they look like?" Chris asked, grabbing the second bag of plastic stars.

Josh sat up in his bed, he looked was still in the jeans and the heavy winter jacket. He took the jacket off and he had a white shirt on underneath, he felt something hot and warm. He looked down into his shirt, and saw the phoenix tattoo. He suddenly remembered everything. He got up, and walked into the bathroom, and pulled his shirt up, and got a better look at it; it looks like a burnt reddish color, with a birds body and wings extending, curling almost to it's head. He lowered his shirt, he was the reason his father had died, this whole mess was his fault. He rested his palms on the marble stone sink in the bathroom, he felt like he was going to vomit.

He then walked down stairs, and looked around, it was quiet and empty. Normally this wouldn't effect him, but he wondered where his uncle had gone too. He probably went back to San Francisco, to tell the rest of the family. He then lost it, falling to his knees he cried.

"DAD!" He screamed out, the tears fell from his face, as he cried. He wanted it all to end and he wanted it all to go back to the days before his mother came into the picture ten years ago, she started all of this! He wiped his tears on the back of his hand, he looked around, he had to stay strong, he had to get things done. Then he heard footsteps, someone was in the house. Josh was scared, suddenly without warning, a ball of fire appeared in his hand. He looked at it with shock and awe, how he did it he doesn't know, but he was going to use to his advantage. He stood up, he heard the footsteps again. They were behind him, coming from the room by the stairs, the one leading to the basement, he turned and waited, he heard footsteps on the stairs. Josh raised his hand with the fireball and waited for the door to open; the doorknob turned. And then as the door open, he raised the ball of fire ready to throw.

"Come out slowly." Josh gritted, trying to feel brave. The door, stopped, and then it fully opened, slowly. Josh was shocked at what he saw, "Dad." He said bewildered.

"Hey, coming into you're powers already, that's my guy!" Chris said smiling, and closing the door behind him, "Nice, 'Come out slowly' thing, I liked it."

The fireball vanished in his hand in a puff of smoke. "What-how?" Josh said trying not to get too surprised, perhaps this was a dream. "You were-"

"Dead?" Chris said, "Yeah, you saved me. It was the first time I had an encounter with death since I was 15, right before I had you."

"I saved you, what? How?"

"You're tears."

Josh was now even more confused.

"In Phoenix's tears have amazing healing powers, and sometimes if their purpose is true, they can do more than heal."

"Purpose is true?"   
"If they lost like a love one, the true feeling of loss."

"So you're alive?" Josh said, "I am not dreaming or anything?"

"Uh, no." Chris replied. Instantly his son claimed on him, giving him the biggest hug Chris had ever gotten. "Oh wow."

"I was so scared." Josh replied letting go, "The thought of it was-"

Chris smiled, "its okay, I am alive."

"Why were you down in the basement?"

"Oh." Chris said, then he swung an iron skillet, "Dinner, we're kind of out of food, so I thought we make omelet's." He smiled.

Josh who was overwhelmed with joy, look at his father of a _'Who You Kidding?'_ kind of look. "Um, how about we order Chinese." Josh said.

"Or we can do that." Chris said, "but you cost me a spider bite from looking around in all those boxes."

Bianca looked up from a glass bowl where black liquid was in, and she smiled and looked up. She just watched her son earn his rank has a phoenix, and fully inherit his Witch and Whitelighter powers. She smiled, she looked around as she stood in a cave of an Apothecary. Tables full of potion bottles, scrolls, books, charms, and athames.

"Tell him he's ready," Bianca said still looking at Josh in the black liquid.

"Tell who?" Said the Apothecary in his high pitched voice.

"Him! Don't be stupid, my son is ready to lead us to war." She smiled.

(**Author's Note**: I will be updating Fallen Angel's Next….Thanks for everyone for Reading Hollow's Hill! Hope you're enjoying it!)


	7. Six Years Bad Luck

Chapter Seven – Six Years Bad Luck

"It's going to be alright, buddy." Chris said holding his six year old son into the Hospital. "Hang in there Josh." Josh was unconscious, sweating furiously and burning to the touch. Chris ran into the Hospital Lobby which was practically empty. "HELP!" He yelled. Immediately two nurses came around the front desk and one bring a wheel chair.

"What's wrong?" Asked one of the nurses.  
"I thought it was a common cold, but when I went to go wake him up from his nap, he wouldn't wake, he was only slightly breathing. His doctor is Doctor Brown."

"You're in luck, she's on call tonight." Said the one nurse, "Joanna go page Kelly."

"I am on it." Said the other nurse. Immediately a doctor with light brown skin, and long reddish-brown hair, appeared.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Six year old passed out because of fever, possible infection." Said the nurse. Chris, the Nurse, and the Doctor rushed into the hospital room, and Chris lifted his son from the chair and onto the bed. The doctor grabbed a knife, from the table and cut off Josh's shirt.

"We need to get a temperature." The Doctor said, "Dad, What's his name?"

"Joshua." Chris said stepping back, as two more nurses rushed in, with a machine. "God help him." Chris said to himself.

"Well Dad, my name is Doctor Summers, I am Doctor Brown's intern, she'll be in here shortly." She said not looking at Chris. Doctor Summers put an I-V into Josh's arm, and the nurse took his temperature.

"103.1" The Nurse said.

"What! Get Doctor Brown in here now!" The nurse ran from the room, only mere seconds later with Doctor Brown with her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh please god." Chris said cupping his hands over his mouth.

"Six year old male, with a severe fever, throat swollen and pupils are dilated." Doctor Summers said lifting his eye lid.

"I know this boy." Doctor Brown said, "Is this Joshua Halliwell?" Doctor Brown said looking up, and between the Nurse taking off Josh's shorts and Doctor Summers, she saw Chris Halliwell standing back, praying. "Oh my god."

"We need to get this kid some medicine," The Nurse said.  
"Get him 40 CC's of Kelflex and 10 CC's of Tylenol." Doctor Brown said to one of the Nurses. The Nurse flew to the room next to them.  
"Did you say Halliwell?" Doctor Summers asked Doctor Brown.

"Yes, Joshua Halliwell." Doctor Brown replied, taking Josh's temperature again. _103.1 _"If we don't get this temperature down, he's going to have brain damage. "WHERE'S THAT MEDICINE!"

Doctor Summers, stopped for a second, she half turned to look at Chris, but then Doctor Brown tore her attention towards Josh.

Chris walked closer, he looked at his son laying on the table only in his underwear. He was sweating and his body was very read. Then Josh moved his head, he moaned, and moved his head again.  
"Joshua?" Doctor Brown said, "Josh can you hear me?"  
The Nurse ran in with the Medicine, she handed Doctor Brown the two plastic bottles. Doctor Brown and checked them.  
"Bianca, fill these." She said.

Chris then stopped, _Bianca_, he looked at Doctor Summers from the back, he knew he had seen her somewhere before. But he couldn't place it. Before he knew it the needles were full.  
"Daddy!" Josh said, moving his head and opening his eyes.

"Oh he's waking up good," Doctor Brown said, "Joshua can you hear me?"  
"Where's Daddy?" He said, "I want my Daddy." He cried. Chris heard him, and ran over to next to Doctor Brown.

"I am here buddy." Chris said, taking his son's hand. "Its okay."

"I want my Daddy." He cried, then Josh went limp, and his body began to shake, and his skin went pale white. Chris let go of his hand, the beep on the monitor began to go hay-wire.  
"He's going into Shock! GET ME SOMETHING COLD NOW!" Doctor Brown screamed. Before Chris knew it, two nurses brought in some ice packs, at least twenty. Josh shook, shaking the bed and the things around it.

"No, please. God help him." Chris prayed as tears came to his eyes. "Bianca hold down his arm, we need to get this medicine into him!" Doctor Summers glanced at Chris, then she held down his arm, as the two other nurses held down Josh's body. Doctor Brown inserted the two medicines in a flash. Then Josh, stopped shaking, but he was coughing, and his color was returning to his body. Then without warning, he coughed, and vomit came from his mouth, one of the nurses grabbed a garbage pale and Doctor Brown lifted Josh's body as he threw up. The nurses placed the ice packs on his forehead, chest, and arms; one of the nurses was looking at the monitor which was beeping and she was recording the numbers.

"His temperature, is 102.4" Said Doctor Summers.  
"Good Job." Doctor Brown replied, she put her hand on Josh's head, and smiled. "Good job Josh, you're doing great. Doctor Summers, Joanna, keep watch on Josh, I need to speak with the father. If his temp spikes again, put more Keflex in, and call me." Doctor Summers turned and pulled off her gloves.

"Christopher," She smiled, "Walk with me." She turned and saw Chris who was almost as pale white Josh was, and he tears threaten to fall.

"No I want to stay here." Chris said.

"Not right now, let Doctor Summers and Joanna take some readings and you can-"

"No, I am staying here!" Chris said.

"Okay," Doctor Brown replied, admiring his courage and protection. "Tell me what happened."

Chris was dazed as he saw the two woman taking Josh's pulse and breathing rates and checking him up.

"Chris." Doctor Brown said taking his hand. "He's going to be alright. But I need to know what happened."  
Chris tore his sight from there and turned to Doctor Brown. "I picked him up from kindergarten around 2 o'clock, and as usual I took him to work with me, just for a few hours. He was sitting in the back with one my employees reading and then he said he wasn't feeling good, so I took him home. He wasn't hungry so I gave him some ice water to sip,"

"Good." Doctor Brown replied.

"And then I read him a story and he fell asleep." Chris watched the Doctors again. "But he didn't wake up," Tears flooded his eyes, "and about five minutes ago I went to wake him up, but he didn't wake, and he was sweating like crazy, and that's when I brought him here. I am so sorry I thought he just had the flu or something, nothing serious."

"Any health risk is a serious, Christopher." Doctor Brown said with a smile, "But it's okay. I think he did get an infection, and he was also low on sugar and that's why he went into shock. His sugar level was forty."   
"I am so sorry, he doesn't eat a lot of sweets. Is he diabetic?"

"No he's not diabetic, but Doctor Summers has given him some sugar, but he'll be okay."

"I am so sorry." Chris said, "I didn't think it was that bad."

"Josh is going to be fine. I want to keep him here over night, I'll stick around."   
"Thank you." Chris said, the one Nurse by Josh left, and she and Doctor Brown left the room. Doctor Summers, was touching Josh's hand, and had one hand over her mouth. Chris walked up slowly with his hands crossed, looking at Josh. Josh was still sweating, and only the one ice pack on his forehead was left. There was an I-V in his arm and oxygen tubes in his nose; Chris' worst nightmare had come true. He didn't need to look at the woman, he already knew who she was.

"My parents told me he died in child birth." She started, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Chris didn't say anything for a while, he took his sons hand, and sat down on a stool by the bed. He then moved his gaze from Josh to Doctor Summers, Bianca. She looked exactly like she did when he last saw her, only six years older.

"You're parents, filed a restraining order on me to not contact you at any time." Chris said, "they said you were to deliver the baby and I was to take care of it, that was the deal."

"I can't believe them." She said. She then looked at Chris, who was looking at her.

"You graduate from Harvard already?" He asked

"Last year," She smiled, "Top of my class for my masters, I am in the process of getting my Ph.D."

"Congratulations."

"Thank you, but if I knew, I would have traded it all for him." She replied. "My father was killed three years ago in a car accident."

"I am sorry."

"I am not." She replied, "I don't think I can love my parents for what they did to me, how they could have kept this secret from me. Did they keep in contact with you?"

"No. Personally I think your dad wanted to take off my head."

Bianca laughed, "Yeah he did."

Chris then looked next to him, and picked up his cut up shirt and shorts from the floor, and looked at his son. "My worst fear you know, when he started going into Shock; I thought he was going to die."

"Low blood sugar." Bianca said.

"I've never seen him do that before, its one of those things that's like forever in your head you know."

"Yep." She replied. "He'll be okay, I promise you that."  
"Thank you."

Chris felt his sons grip tighten in his hand, and Josh moved his leg and head. His face was looking in the opposite direction.  
"Daddy?" He asked

"I am right here buddy." Chris replied, Josh turned and saw his father.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital." Chris said, trying hold his emotions back.  
"You got sick."

"Oh – am I better?"

"You will be, go back to sleep."

"I am hot." Josh said, "Can I have some water please."

"Can he?" Chris said looking at Bianca.

"Sure, I'll be right back." Bianca walked from the room, Chris heard her sniffle. Chris then looked back over his son, who was still looking at him. "Who was that?"

"That was the doctor,"

"Okay."

Moments later Bianca came into the room, with a cold bottle of water, and a tiny cup. She poured it into it, and gave the cup to Chris, Josh sat up, and drank the cold water. He replied with "More please." Many times, until he drank the entire bottle, Josh then laid back down and Bianca got out a sheet and placed it over Josh. Then Bianca left the room, giving them some time to be together. But when Chris was going to leave for the bathroom, Josh wouldn't let him.

"No." He said

"I'll be right back." Chris replied.

"I am scared, don't go." He said holding onto his thumb.

"Okay I am staying here." And a few moments later, Josh was asleep.

Doctor Brown walked in ten minutes later after Josh feel asleep, in a soft low voice she asked how he was. Chris explained that he was sleeping and fine, Doctor Brown gave Chris two prescriptions and he was told to stay on them for at least three weeks. Chris then asked Doctor Brown to watch Josh as he sneaked out to the bathroom. When he came back, he found Bianca in the room.

"She got paged." Bianca whispered, "So I came in."

"Thank you."

"So what have you been up too?" She asked.

"Well, Josh and I moved into Hollows Hill about a year and half ago, and I now manage the restaurant, Spell Caster, there. I hope to own it one day."

"Oh very good, did you ever graduate High School?"

"Yes, I got my GED (General Education Degree) three years ago, and I've been taking Business Classes at the community college, but when I moved, between Josh and the restaurant not enough time for school."

"Understandable." Bianca replied. "I live in Boston now, I am looking at locations in Hartford."

"Boston, that's an hour and half drive from here?"

"Yes, I know. But as a part of my residency I have to practice here."

"Oh okay."

"You did a great job, Christopher." Bianca said smiling, "He's a beautiful boy. I have to go, but I'll be back from time to time. Can I get you anything?"

"No I am fine." He replied.

Bianca smiled and left the room.  
"Bianca." Chris said.

"Yes?" She turned around smiling.

"Thank you."   
"You're welcome." Bianca left the room and walked down the hall. She walked into the employee bathroom, and reached into her pocket. Out she pulled a syringe full of Josh's Blood. "I hope this works." And she shimmered away.


	8. Assassin, Part One

Chapter Eight – Assassin, Part One

Chris walked around the hospital room, he watched as his six year old son laid laying on the hospital bed, sleeping; when only hours before he was seconds away from death. He couldn't believe he let himself not see the signs that Josh was actually sick. He then walked over and sat down on a chair by the bed.

His mind was busy with thinking and wondering he blocked out the beeping from the machine above monitoring Josh's heart rate and blood pressure. He took his sons small gentle hand and held it, he felt the hand close in around him, Chris looked at Josh, he was still sleeping.

"I am so sorry." Chris said as a tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away, and then he used his hand and flattened Josh's bushy brown hair. Chris sniffled, and laid his head down right by his son's hand.

"He's going to be alright." Said Doctor Brown as she walked into the room. Chris lifted his head and stood up from the stool.

"Still doesn't excuse it, I should have been more careful."

"Chris, any parent could have made that mistake, if he was my son I would have reacted the same way."

Chris didn't say anything he just looked forward, watching his son sleep.

Bianca shimmered into her house in Hartford. She took the vile of blood into her bedroom, and opened a drawer by her bed and took out a black polished octagon box with a red bird on the cover. She opened it and took out a black stone which was darker then night itself. She admired the stone, before putting it back into the box.  
"If this works the stone will turn white, which means," Her voice dies, and she dropped a few drops of blood onto the stone and instantly the stone turned from black to white, so fast the stone actually exploded. She turned her head and closed her eyes. She was amazed beyond anything in her life before, she picked up her phone and dialed a number. She waited, and talked.

"My Lord, its Bianca." She said, "I have good news – No – Better and bigger – my son, I thought he died in child birth, but he never did – No, he is the prophecy – I know he must – don't worry it will be painless." She hung up the phone, and went over to her closet. She opened it up and only saw a normal closet full of clothing, belts, shoes, and suits. She then clapped her hands three times, and the clothing disappeared and a closet of weapons appeared. She looked at her collection of athames, knifes, swords, razor discs, potions, and more. She took out a silver athame with a bird on the end and the blade was five inches long. She put the athame in her jacket breast pocket closed the closet doors and shimmered away.

(**Author's Note:** Hey guys I am so so sorry I haven't updated this story in a month, I had serve writers block and school. But I am writing the story right now as we speak, and this was just a little teaser to give you guys something.)


End file.
